kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Duel at Hinata
The duel at Hinata was a decisive move by Kawakami Gensai, spirit bound to Seno Nakakami's own, to release himself from the ties that bound him to the swordman. Due to Seno's soul being the binding factor, in order for Gensai to be released, Seno's death was the requirement. In a vile move, he rapes Seno's girlfriend, Motoko Aoyama with the man's likeness in order to set her upon him in battle. The result was Seno taking his own life upon Motoko's blade, once he realized what had happened. Background to Conflict The battle itself was the direct move by Kawakami Gensai to unbind himself from Seno Nakakami's soul. To do so, he uses his powers to manifest as a spirit and takes Seno's likeness. The midnight proceeding the duel, he heads into Motoko Aoyama's room and rapes her. The morning of the 27th dawns and finds the residents of the Hinata-Sou at breakfast, sans Motoko Aoyama. Naru Narusegawa watches Seno from the corner of her eye and notes that he looks very upset at the woman's absence. In her room, Motoko awakes. Though in pain, she believes the events of last night only a dream until noticing blood and semen. Vision clouding with tears once more, she pitches her head back and lets out a wail that cna be heard throughout the house. Downstairs, the residents of the Hinata-Sou all hear this and Seno is the first to leap to his feet and head upstairs. He bounds up the floors of the Inn, the others no long behind him, and swings opens door to Motoko's room to find the scene the woman awoke to. Shocked and worried, he asks her what happened. Duel But, at the sight of her believed rapist, Motoko attacks in a rage that exceeds any she's ever displayed before. Seno and Motoko get into a heated fight, though Seno reluctantly only defends himself. He attempts to reason with his girlfriend, and she angrily exclaims that there's nothing to discuss and she grows angrier at Seno's questions. Motoko leads with a Zanganken Shinmeiryu attack. Seno warns the other residents of the Hinata to stay away from the battle. His action gives Motoko the opening to grasp his face and slam him into the floor, the women then raises her blade to perform a deathblow, but Seno manages to block with the sheath of his sword. Seno draws his blade at Motoko in an action that forces her to retreat. Utilizing the distance gained, Seno rolls backwards and to his feet. Meanwhile, Shinaijou ''weeps liquid due to Motoko's heartbreak. Motoko executes a ''Raimeken ''attack, its flashy light is not exceptionally power, but it is only an opener attack as Motoko sails towards Seno and they lock blades. The resulting charge of lightning energy blasts him backwards and he his the railing and flips over onto the laundry deck. Motoko follows and executes a ''Hyakkaryouran ''attack which kicks up a wind and which Seno matches with his own ''Tatsumaki ''technique. Seno remains on the defensive, reluctant at all to attack his loved one. The battle leads them to the laundry deck where they stand at a stand-still for a moment's time. Motoko's rage leads her to at least mention what happened and Seno, who stares in disbelief over something Motoko claims he has done, goes numb. ''Shinaijou ''shatters. Seno kneels, beging Motoko to kill him for what, though he has no memory of, had done. Motoko despite it all, in tears, can't kill him due to her love of him. So Seno grabs the end of Motoko's blade and does it for her. The ''Youto Hina blade slides through Seno's body, killing him in Motoko's arms. Aftermath With Seno's death and Motoko's tearful crying, the spirit of Gensai rises from Seno's body and begins to laugh. The residents of the Hinata look at him as he belittles Motoko for believing that Seno had truly raped her and goes on to boast that he was the culprit. And, now that Seno is dead, he is no longer bound to the man's soul. With that, he fades away to the sound of Motoko's screams of agony. Thankfully, Mutsumi Otohime shows up following the battle and using her powers in conjunction with the emerging angel powers of Naru, they are capable of bringing Seno back to life via magic. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' Category:Conflicts Category:Project: Arashi